Tui and La
by Onba
Summary: Tui and La, the spirits of the moon and ocean. This is a look deeper into the hearts and minds of the powerful duo, as well as other related things. -In the furture this may be added on to.-
1. Prologe

My first ANYTHING on fanfiction. 'Constructive' criticism welcome. No "I hate your story! I hate you!" for no given reason, please. However, if you think something is off but you can't place what then that's fine.

This could became a much longer story having to do with Tui and/or La's life before and/or after Avatar.

--

Yin and Yang, black and white, push and pull, life and death, your opinion and their opinion.

It reminds us that the world needs opposition to survive, to be whole, to grow and change.

But did you see that the symbols are not pure? In the white there is a dot of black, in the black a dot of white . . .

This is the story of the black with white and the white with black, this is the story of Tui and this is the story of La.


	2. La is Selfish

Koh had said that Tui and La were push and pull, light and dark, good and evil, but he was not entirely correct.

La was not evil, he was simply selfish.

It is true that selfishness was at the core of all evil people. Evil people do horrible things at others' expense because it gives them pleasure, or because it gives them more power. That was selfish, but not all selfish people did that.

La was not evil, he was simply selfish.

Good and evil were not a force or an element, they were a choice. Selfishness and selflessness were forces. They lived in each creature's body equally; it was the choice of the creature which force it leaned more toward, and what it did to satisfy the urge.

La was selfish, not evil. That was why he had been sorrowful at Tui's death.

An evil thing would not have cared. An evil thing would have merely sought a new companion to fill the empty spot in its black heat, but for La that spot could never be filled. Tui had been _his_ sister, _his_ only companion throughout all of eternity. La would even go as far as to call her _his_ friend.

La was selfish, not evil. That was why he had joined forces with the Avatar and eradicated all the fire nation troops in the North Pole.

He could have destroyed everything and everyone in his rage and pain, but the water tribes are _his_ people. An evil thing would not have cared about them. An evil thing would have concord new people, taken new land, and cared nothing about duty. But La cared about _his _duty.

La was not evil, but he was selfish. That was why he took his revenge.

La had taken one life without the help of the Avatar. He had taken it in the cruelest way the ocean could; by drowning Zhao in his cold and lonely depths. To La it was a fitting end to the firebender, for there are two deaths that are worst of all; to burn to death, or to drown.

La was selfish, but even he could be selfless some times. That's why he had crossed the line.

La had once made a promise to himself, one where he swore to be good spirit, despite his selfishness. La kept _his_ promises, but he had stained himself with his merciless and hateful killing of Zhoa. La had done something evil when he had made Zhoa suffer. La had broken _his_ word, and he had done it for Tui.


	3. Tui is Selfless

Tui was always kind and she was always gentile, she could always feel there pain and did everything to in her power to heal it, and she always put the needs of others before herself.

Selfless was just how Tui was.

Tui watched the humans. Pain blossomed in her heart when she watched them struggle to survive in the harsh world. They had so little, and so many died, she could not help but weep for them. She wanted to do something to help them so badly! So she went to La and convinced him to come with her. Together they did what no other spirit ever dare to do.

Selfless was just how Tui was. That's why she gave up her immortality with La in order to bring balance to the ocean.

La took the ocean because it was very much like him, dark and deep and self-reliant. Tui took the moon because it was like her, unselfish and bright and helpful. Tui and La then ripped themselves into threes. Their life became the Kio Fish, their body the object they had chosen, and their soul brought the two pieces together while hovered in the pain between the mortal and spirit worlds.

Tui was selfless, but being selfless can be painful.

Tui enjoyed the fact that she could look down on the world had watch all that went on. She saw the pain and sorrow and war that broke her heart, but she also saw the love and joy and peace that warmed her. She paid special attention to the mothers and their children, as well and the sweet young lovers. Those humans in particular where the happiest, but seeing what other have often opens your eyes to what you do not.

Tui was selfless, but being selfless can be painful. That's why she made the preparations.

Wan Shi Tong sent La and Tui a warning. A young firebender had been in his library and destroyed a part of it, but before that the firebender had been looking at some ancient water tribe scrolls. Wan Shi Tong told them that it was possible he had found out about their mortal forms and, judging by what he did to the sacred library, Tui and La were in danger. The two spirits started setting up precautions, Tui's were diffrent then La's though.

Selfless was how Tui was, but everyone had desires. That was why Tui did it.

She was just a baby, a baby loved by her parents despite the fact she had only been in this world for a short time. Tui saved the baby and the parents were happy, but Tui had an ache. The baby was a part of Tui's plan now, and she knew what would have to happen to the girl so that the world would be saved.

Tui was usually selfless, but this time she wasn't.

None of the mortal world heard Tui cry out in pain, but the spirit world did. Every eye and ear turned to the noise in shock. Even Koh peered out of is dark hole in shock and disbelief. A spirit had died. There was a defining silence and then another cry went up in the spirit world, this one was of rage and sorrow and loss, this one was La's cry. All watched the rage of La, all but Koh who kept his eyes on the group around the pond, on the white haired princess. He watched her lay hands on the white Kio, and watched the power Tui had secretly hidden in her come rushing out. Yue said she was giving life back to the moon spirit, but she wasn't. Yue became the moon, but it would have been better if she just let them believe she was died. It would have been easier on the warrior if he didn't look up at the moon at night and know she was watching, but no, she had to come to him, kiss him, even though it would haunt him. Koh smiled evilly. "Just like her mother." He muttered. "Just like her mother."


End file.
